Prolouge: The Return Home
by reileyn sohma
Summary: A new band of freedom fighters makes their return home


**Prologue: The Return Home**

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters of Archie Comics Inc.

The stars were shining brightly in the Mobian sky. Jules and Bernie Hedgehog were in the Great Forest. " Bernie, should we tell him? Jules had asked his wife. " I don't know Jules I Mean Sonic would hate us for not telling him." Bernie said sitting against a big maple tree with her knees up to her chin.

"I don't think the time is right. Even tough everyday I look at Sonic and I see him." Jules said looking into the midnight sky. _Where could Wesley be?_ Bernie thought as tears came to her eyes.

Elsewhere on the planet Aria, there were six Mobians standing together to fight Dr. Shadow. An albino hedgehog, his quills hung straight down like an echidna's dreads. He wore a baseball cap with a little bit of hair peeking out. His name is Wesley "Colors" the hedgehog. A beautiful cat stood next to Colors. Here claws were as sharp as diamonds. Her silver hair was shoulder length and was tied in a small ponytail. Her name is Katrina cat. A young female fox along with her young brother were in the jet awaiting their orders from Colors. The female fox had long auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail. She always carried a wrench with her to fix things. Her name is Roxie Prower. The young female fox along with her younger brother were in the jet. The male fox was gray and silver. He had two tails that made him hover. His name is Silver Prower. The young female fox was piloting the jet. She always carried a wrench with her. She had long auburn hair that was in a long ponytail. Her name is Roxie Prower. A young female echidna was on a rooftop along with a young male wolf. The young echidna had blue green skin and her hair was black that unlike the other girls was not in a ponytail. She had a scar on her right cheek. Her name is Ree-Ca. The young male wolf was lying beside the echidna. He had silver hair and his fur was black. He always carries a sword with him. His name is Curtis Wolf.

"All right, Doc. I am giving you one more warning let the kid GO!!!!" Colors yelled at Dr. Shadow

"pathetic hedgehog. What makes you think I will turn this kid over to you? He is my next experiment!"

Then Colors say a blast come towards his way. The balst was from Ree-ca and Curtis's area. _Damn it, Ree-ca control your powers!_ Colors thought to himself. Then it happened, the place where the kid was being held had broken away. The kid was an alien dog, that had a scar on his one droopy ear and his powers aloud him to crush anything. "Spots?" Katrina said very happy and confused

"Kat stay here and distract the Doc." Colors whispered into Katrina's ear.

"No, Colors, that is your area. Change colors and distract the Doc. I will get Spots. Besides Spots is somewhat shy around you." Katrina said sneaking towards Spots.

"All right hedgehog, you can have the kid, in trade for you." Dr. shadow said

"Yeah right, ya gotta catch me first." Colors said. He started changing colors. First he changed from a snow white to a teal colors, then he went midnight black.

"Everyone get back!" Colors ordered. Katrina had grabbed spots hand and started running towards the jet. "miss Katrina what about Colors?" Spots asked releasing his hand from Katrina's grasp.

"Your right Spots, Curtis, Ree-Ca take spots to the jet I am going back for Colors."

Ree-ca said." Becareful, Kat! Come on Spots!" Ree-ca said as she and Curtis ran towards the jet.

Roxie and Silver landed the jet so that way everyone could run towards the jet.

Katrina couldn't help but think about Colors,_ Come on Colors! I almost lost you once I won't loss you again! I love you too much!_ Katrina ran towards Colors and grabbed his arm. "Come on Colors, this place is falling down all around us." Katrina said

"No!" As colors turned back around he heard this, "Thank you for pressing the Self Destruct button! This labrotory will self destruct in two minutes." Said the female computer.

Colors didn't say anything, he just grabbed Katrina's arm and ran as fast as he could towards the jet. "Roxie, Silver, PUNCH IT!!!!!!" Colors said strapping in.

Roxie pressed the buttons required to get out of the Dr.'s area, but what she didn't relize was that she had pressed the button that makes the ship jump into hyperspace, taking them on a trip.

"Uh-oh! Um, gang I just pressed the button that makes us go into space!" Roxie said hoping Colors wouldn't yell.

"well, let's have an adventure!" Silver said accelerating the jet

On Angel Island, the guardian was busy reading a history book in his den. He then heard something, it was a plane that had crash landed in the forest._ What the?_ The guardian, Knuckles thought. Knuckles put his book down and ran towards the crash. It was near Espio's home where the plane crashed. Knuckles climbed into Espio's home,_ Good thing the Espy isn't home, now I can scope out this crash._ Just then Knuckles nonticed an echidna climbing out of the crashed. "hello, where is everyone!" Ree-ca yelled! "Colors, Roxie, Katrina, Silver, Spots, Curtis!" ree-ca yelled

"Ree-CA!" yelled a familiar voice, Ree-ca knew that voice it was Curtis.

"Curtis, where are you?"

"Just follow my voice!"

Ree-ca followed his voice until she came to the tree where Knuckles was at. There she say Curtis sitting on the ground holding his left arm. " Curtis you're hurt! Let me help you." Ree-ca said sitting beside him

"No, Ree, you need to find the others, don't fret over me."Curtis said

"But you are hurt badly! You need medical attention."Ree-ca said

"Don't argue with me, Ree, just do it."

Ree-ca turned around_ Where could they be?_ She thought to herself, then it came to her, the jet, they must still be in the jet. Ree-ca climbed back inside the jet and started looking for them. It wasn't long before she came across, Katrina. "Kat!" Ree-ca said

"Ree! Hold on!" Katrina said

"what?"

" You must find Spots, I fear that he is badly wounded!" Katrina siad

Ree and Katrina started walking they both yelled for everyone's name except Curtis. Just then Ree-ca walked right into Colors. "Oh, dang that hurt!" Ree-ca said

She then noticed that Colors was caring Spots and he was badly wounded. "Kat get him out of here, Ree-ca and I will look for the foxes." Colors said handing Spots over to Katrina.

Colors and Ree-ca didn't have to go far before that Roxie and Silver were on the floor….sleeping."Get up you two!!!!" Colors said

When Colors emerged from the jet, Knuckles was astonished, _Sonic? No it can't be him! But he looks just like him. Looks like true blue is hiding something!_


End file.
